ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Grand King
was a robot (technically cyborg) that appeared in the film, Ultraman Story. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 78 m *Weight: 215,000 t *Length of right arm: 46 m *Length of left arm: 32 m *Foot Size:15 m History Ultraman Story While Taro was fighting Enmargo on Earth, Juda combined the spirits of Alien Baltan, Red King, Gomora, Alien Mephilas, Eleking, and Alien Hipporito into a monsterous robot known as Grand King. The robot took repeated assaults from Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace, and Zoffy without even slowing down. Firing back it brought down each of the Ultra Brothers. Soon the fight was taken to the surface of an alien world. The ultras tried there best but Grand King was too powerful and continued to shrug off their strongest attacks as if they were nothing. Just as it all looked grim for the five Ultras, Taro returned from his battle on Earth to assist his comrades in stopping the machine. However even after joining the fight, Taro and the brothers were still no match for Grand King's Strength and armor. It was then that the revived Father of Ultra sent out an order so that the five brothers fuse together with Taro so that he would have enough power to bring down the juggernaut. Once they did this,Taro managed to topple the goliath. Grand King refused to go down without a fight, resulting in Taro using his new Cosmo Miracle Beam. An attack so powerful it was capable of blowing through Grand King's armor and destroying the mechanical monster for good. With Grand King destroyed, Juda was dragged back to where he came and was never seen again. Trivia *Grand King was also suppose to put together with the souls of Kingsaurus III, Astromons, and Silver Bloome, but the monsters were dropped for unknown reasons. Ultraman Ginga ]] An updated Grand King, known as '''Super Grand King', set to appear in the Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special that takes place between episodes six and seven. He will fight Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Tiga and Jean-nine. Powers and Weapons *Grand Laser: Grand King can fire powerful energy beams from head, mouth, and tail. They are strong enough to bring down some of the toughest beings and create massive explosions. *Armor: The armor on Grand King's body is extremely strong, capable of taking massive amounts of damage before breaking. *Pellets: Grand King can fire explosive pellets from his left claw. *Energy Shield: Grand King can create a shield of energy to protect himself. Toy Release Information Bandai released Grand King twice, once as a normal 6 inch figure and again as a DX Spark Doll. The normal figures have 4 points of articulation, both arms and both legs. They are highly detailed, but one variation has yellow markings, something the original never had. The Spark Doll version was a release of Super Grand King. It had a brown-rust colored scheme, and was highly detailed. It was a DX, featuring lights and sound. Grand King toys.jpg|Bandai Ultra Monster Series (UMS) Grand King Grand King.jpg|Bandai Spark Doll Grand King GrandKing 2.jpg|Banpresto Plush Grand King Gallery Grandking.png Grand king.jpg 533740_481039438682586_1827807278_n.jpg|Jean-Nine and Ultraman Ginga vs. Super Grand King 971411_481031278683402_506519431_n.jpg 1488874_484751101644753_451710543_n.jpg|Ultraman, Ultraseven and Tiga vs. Super Grand King Grand King 2.jpg Grand King and Judas.jpg|Grand King and Juda in Ultra Zone 1460011_484791151640748_984238849_n.jpg 1459133_484788424974354_691918414_n.jpg Category:Ultraman Story Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Template Category:Videogame characters Category:Fusions Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Kaiju